Jolannit Songwhisper
, Grandmother) Ithnesh Windfury( , Grandfather) Sylvosas Songwhisper( , Mother) Keelthan Windfury( , Father) Thayra Songwhisper( , Sister) |Row 5 title = Age |Row 5 info = ~500 |Row 6 title = Status |Row 6 info = |Row 7 title = Alignment |Row 7 info = Lawful Neutral }} Jolannit, being the exiled daughter of Sylvosas, is a Quel'dorei 'knight' in the service of Stormwind. History Early History Born to both Sylvosas Songwhisper and Keelthan Windfury, Jolannit was almost destined to be a woman of war. She is remarkably young by elven standards. The oldest of the two sisters, Jolannit was groomed to take control of the Family once Sylvosas died. Recent History Second War Having trained to handle more heavy armor and weaponry, Thayra was placed in charge of a squad of the Quel'dorei equivalent of Knights, taking the title of Dame to prevent confusion with the humans. When the Horde invaded Quel'thalas, she was one of the first to volunteer to attempt to delay the Orcish-Troll advance. While she was initially successful, with the heavy armored elves providing stiff resistance, Jolannit and her squad failed due to superior numbers. The squad, however, managed to claim a good amount of kills, sending a message for the Horde and Quel'dorei alike: That the Quel'dorei will never surrender without a fight. After her failure, Jolannit and her troop regrouped with the main Quel'dorei Army, she took part in what could be arguably the most vicious battle of the Second War. She cut down countless orcs and trolls, but was dismayed at the arrival of Enslaved Red Dragons. As her nation burned, Jolannit and the remains of the main Quel'dorei Army were forced to join with the main Alliance Army under Turalyon's command. Battle of Lordaeron In the Battle of Lordaeron, Jolannit continued to serve faithfully, often showing no mercy to the Orcs, who enslaved the most noble beings and set fire to her people. Being the head of a unit, Jolannit lead her people into the fray, sowing confusion into the ranks of the Horde immediately around her. With her blade singing and covered in black blood, Jolannit struck orc after orc down, losing count of how many she killed in battle. Using the more wild fighting style of the orcs to her advantage, Jolannit continued to cut her enemy down. But her armor took the toll of prolonged combat, being dented repeatedly. After the battle, the soreness and fatigue caught up with her, and Jolannit broke down in front of everyone, knowing that what she did was wrong and against her morals of honor. Battle of Blackrock Mountain The War dragged on, with the Orcish Horde retreated at a rapid pace. Her final battle was the Battle of Blackrock Mountain, where she killed scores as she led her unit, which she named "Songwhisper's Vengeance" squad. The battle raged around her, axe clanging off steel shields, swords cutting through flesh and leathers. Again and again, Jolannit and her Squad fought and killed. 'This is war?' She thought as she cut down another Orc. 'These monsters managed to enslave the noblest of dragons... They deserve death for what they have done!' Jolannit let out a high pitched, guttural roar as she charged several orcs who managed to cut down several humans. She swung, her blade singing in anticipation. Off came two heads. The third Orc charged forward, only to be pelted with arrows. Jolannit looked back, to see both her sister and grand mother, both bearing the same name. 'I'm glad they are on my side...' Jolannit smirked before searching for another target... Interwar years Due to the falling out of relations, Jolannit and her troops withdrew into Quel'thalas. Despite the blood shed with her Human comrades, she did not say goodbye to the men and women she left behind. Scourge Invasion of Quel'thalas When Lordaeron fell, Jolannit ordered the "Songwhisper's Vengeance" squad to mobilize, potentially a wise move on her part. Being stationed between the Outer and Inner Gates, she moved her force to the Outer Gate. She partook in the first clash with the undead, but was wounded almost immediately. Jolannit only survived due to one of the Farstriders, who happened to have been trained by her grandmother, pulled her to safety. After being pulled to safety and recovering, Jolannit began to make plans to convince as many of her people to return to the human Kingdom of Stormwind. Life in Stormwind Having moved south after the destruction and presumed death of her entire family, Jolannit entered Stormwind's Service, citing the service in both the Second and Third Wars. She swore allegiance to Stormwind. Service in Stormwind's Reserves. Jolannit, having to recover and get to terms of her tragedy, was placed in the reserves. WIPCategory:High Elf Category:Characters Category:Stormwind Army Category:Quel'Thalas Peerage Category:Kingdom of Quel'Thalas